


Are you Afraid?

by Rubish13



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubish13/pseuds/Rubish13
Summary: Follow Rei on her travels through the hellhole, meeting a strange convict and even stranger fellow passengers.I don't own any of the characters other that Rei, and even she I left open to interperate.... i thinkRubish out!





	1. Air

**Author's Note:**

> Ps... yes i know my eclipise timing is silly but i wanted Rei to have faced it more than once....

Rei curls in her makeshift sleeping bag the heat was bearable but at the same time annoying. Rolling she feels herself hit the wall and she flitches away from it instinctively, never stay near the walls was imbedded in her mind at the thought of those monsters claws. It felt like she had not even fallen asleep she thinks crawling from the bag.

Opening the window hatches she glances around, suns, sand nothing new.... so much sand glancing at the wall she calculates the date. Groaning it was coming she thinks to herself need to fortify the base. Cracking her neck and taking her dark goggles she starts unlocking the door, a slight breeze fills the old escape pod. Her mood darkens at the thought escape, ya sure escape one hell to find another.

The ship she had been on had been attacked her sleeping capsule must have been hit in the attack and had malfunctioned and she had awakened to see her fellow passengers being murdered. Running for the escaped pod she had escaped only to land on this hell hole that had a full week of monster filled night every Month. Finding that out had been the worst she had almost died the first night she recalls how she had stayed in fetal position in the middle of the pod as those things screeched and screamed outside. She had nearly gotten eaten by one as she returned to the pod thinking nothing of night finally falling till the monsters came out to play. 

Now she calculated that it took around 30 sleep cycles of the night to come... it was strange she thought as she goes over to the abandoned camp some group had made, a literal eclipse every month. But night had to come at some point she thought, but this place seemed to be pure desert the only thing living thing was her and those things. 

As she reached the village she goes to the centre to fill her bottle with water, the one good thing about this place she thinks shivering at the dark windows of the buildings. Filling it up the water stops as its half full growling she turns if off, gotta wait a bit to let the water settle she thinks. Adjusting her pack on her shoulder she starts to scavenge always junk to find, she hardly ever went into the buildings they felt like mausoleum to her and she did not want to disrespect the people who were here and died before her.

Looking for sharp sticks of metal, to spear into the ground she also figured out her second night that they were not very smart. They would attack even if there was a large object waiting to stab them in the belly. Every month she placed more spikes randomly around her pod, it seemed to keep them away some months she even moved the pod it seemed to confuse them she noticed that the first month were she spend the first month attempting to move it. She had succeeded at moving it 10 feet in the time, not much but enough to confuse them she heard them screeching and clicking away looking around. Then giving up and starting to kill each other she figured the ones that knew her scent were long since dead and if she stayed in her pod during night now. 

Arms filled with random scrap metal she returns to her camp site plunging them randomly around the area in the sand she steps back to admire her work. She laughed at the sight it looked lile a giant porcupine had gotten pissed off and lost its quills. Continuing to work on it she filling the area 10 feet around with random spikes looking at her handiwork she smiles.

My plants she thinks to herself running back to the little village, going to the back of it she finds the small garden she had found and started a new with interesting seeds she had found in a nearby building. There was no water most likely because of it, she had somehow jury rigged it to water it in hourly intervals... it was so hot and sunny that they needed it. Even covered by a tarp they got enough sunlight too, checking the plants she praised the various gods that weeds seemed to have died off on this planet. There was a variety of strange plants growing one seemed like a tomato but the tomatoes ripened to a bright orange and they tasted almost citrusy, it made her think it was a strange cross between a tomato and an orange. Picking a nice ripe one she bites it the juices quench her thirst as she checks the other plant it was a tuber vegetable of some sort that flowers when its ready to be picked., as she checks them the ground shakes.

Falling to her terror fills her, had the gone to deep had the woken a beast was the world collapsing on itself. Throwing the fruit down she dashes to her pod her safe haven, reaching it she feels another tremor. Dodging her newly placed spikes she jumps into it slamming the door in terror she falls to the floor in the middle of the craft.

In the dark she rocks, rolled in a ball staring into the abyss of darkness. Were they coming she thinks closing her eyes she rocks more the darkness bringing on more fear stories of her childhood of monsters in the depth of a mountain being disturbed, it had killed everything it was happening now wasnt it. Her energy drains as she shakes, soon her eyes begin to droop and the darkness took her.


	2. Riddick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thing happen.. Rei sees humans for the first time in 3 months and freaks, and we find out what happens to Riddick in all this time (same old same old i guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly 22 hits how.. its a good thing there were no kudos or it would go to my head XD  
> Truthfully i am just writing this for fun and know its rubbish
> 
> RUBBISH OUT TY EVERYONE!

Chapter two - Riddick

Rei

Opening her eyes Rei wipes them they have a thin layer of sand on here eyes. She blinks slowly the hatch of the pod was slightly open sand was lightly blowing in. Sitting up abruptly she runs to the door sand, sand as far as they eye could see not collapse no huge beast coming to eat her... was it a dream she wonders. Her spikes were up she had done that, her water was still half full at her hip shaking her head she starts towards the village.

It was nearing she could feel it in her bones she thought to herself a bone deep chill was seeping into her. Reaching the edge of town she blinks people.... were they real she feels herself freeze up watching them, there was a man with 3 youghins by her water pump trying to get it to work it still seemed empty, an angry blonde was glaring out at the desert and a women was walking up to him. 

Frozen in shock she stared at them, was this real were they truly here or had she smashed her head when the ground shook and her mind was playing tricks on her. Taking a step back she hears something someone screaming her eyes widen and they all start to run towards the sound leaving her.... leaving her alone again. Her knees buckle and she falls, staring at her hands fear had stopped her from going to them. Fear it was not real, fear they would hurt her, fear that she would not know what to say it had been so long since she had seen let alone spoken to another person.

Feeling tears in her eyes she forced them back as she realized that would just be wasting time and make her dehydrated. As she shook herself she then realized the door had been cracked open, she had sealed it shut how had it opened... thoughts run through her head as she tried to figure out if these people are friends or foes.

 

Riddick (from the start)

Just like he thought, something would go wrong rising and shaking off deby from the ship he takes in a breath. Strange air was light he thinks to himself as he hears Johns looking for him, he throws a gun that had been thrown off its holding into place and jumps up onto the higher ground.  
Waiting for the fool to walk over he sniffs the air, seems dry wonder whats out there. Through the hole in the blindfold he sees Johns walks over and sees the gun. Like the fool he is he goes to pick it up grinning to myself I prepare to jump.

Grabbing the pipe he swings down choking Johns with his leg shackles. He grunts as Johns swings at him with his baton but he holds steady, growling when he feels the pipe starting to give. As it falls he hiss' as Johns hits him a bunch mumbling about one of them getting hurt one of these days. Ya you Riddick thinks as he gets knocked out.

 

Chained again eh, he thinks to himself waking. Tilting his head he listens to the rest of the survivors talking, Johns is out there peacocking away about how Riddick was a stone cold killer whom he had caught. More like I was distracted and figured I would escaped soon anyway. 

Waiting for the voices to fade he looks up to see the post he was chained to it had a huge break it it. Grunting at the uncomfortable thought he starts to raise his arms popping his shoulders out of the socket to reach the break he falls forward. Grabbing the cutter from the ground he gets to work on the chains.

Raising again from the dust he cracks his neck and sneaks his way out, leaving the shackles towards the sunset he runs the opposite way. Running a ways he sees something on the horizon, they looked to be trees but were not, there was a breeze but no movement at all. Slowing his pace he starts towards them, bones of giant beasts. 

Sliding down he walks towards them stroking the bone he imagines what they could have been when alive beautiful he thinks to himself. Going to to the skull he finds a cavern in it to rest in all this running around and chains were making him weary. Fiding some nice bone he starts to sharpen it, be needing a weapon soon he feels.

 

Waking from his cat nap he hears shouts, hmm the holy man and his strays, the woman, and Johns. Rooting himself to the spot, he waits till they get down here. Hearing someone approach he lays there and watches Johns walk by his big gauge out and ready, skiddish he thinks almost laughing.

Watching him pass he jumps down with the grace of a cat, sliding softly through the bones he sees Fry the pilot. Could kill her now he thinks holding his shiv up seeing Johns walk up he slowly backs off still ready with his knife. Listening to then he smiles, strong survival instinct he thinks to himself as she talks of how she wanted to drop the passengers. Lucky him that Owens fellow though he thinks cutting off her hair to scent her, sweat and lies he thinks. Backing off he makes his way out of the bone yard.

Wondering about he sees a pod of some sort, there were strange metal chunks littering the ground around it strange. Walking up to it he sees it's an old escape pod a really old escape pod almost 30 years if he had his tech right. Raising his brow he opens the hatch its dark inside, he smells her before he sees her a women sitting in wrapped in a pile of fabric. If he had not been able to smell her he would not have been able to find her in that mess of stuff. Sand and clean was the scent he got off her also salt from tears, wonder how long she has been here. Looking at her closely he smiles to himself she must be a fighter to surviving whatever those things were. 

She groaned low and he silently leaves her leaving the pods door ajar, see if she will notice it he thinks to himself smelling out the others. Finding them in some sort of old encampment he smiles to himself as he sees an old skiff. They seemed excited about it as well, watching from afar he sees her walking up to them but she just stands there and stares. Smirking he starts to return to the ship its time to freak out the other passengers he thinks.

 

Returning there was faster, he laughs as he watches one of the survivors shoot another and freaking out cause they thought it was him. Stealing some of the one mans drink he decides to follow the caretaker, see what kind of person this Zeke fellow was. It was mighty decent of him to burry the dead everyone deserved a proper burial he thinks.

Waiting in the tall pillars of Sand he watches him go under the tarp, then he screams. Running over he peeks down to see a pool of blood. Those thing in the ground he thinks, tilting his head he wonders why they don't come out to play. Why did they stay in the dark he then looks up as he hears someone looking up he then runs as they chase him. Johns ripping off the goggles blinding him, he feels the woman kicking him yelling about him killing Zeke. Aways the false accusations he thinks as he looses consciousness.


	3. E

Rei looked around her pod nothing different no indents in the sand the wind long since blown the sand around.. maybe they had just not seen her and thought the could get parts from it the realized it was practically gutted. Rei was not very good with mechanical things she had ruined what was left of the power cell attempting to charge it with the sun and the solar panels that were everywhere but it had blown up. Unsure how she had done that she leaves the skiffs power cells alone, but attempting to use them only to kill them for a light source.

Bitting her lip she wonders is one of them a pilot they had seemed happy the find the skiff so they must. But were there more of them, Rei looked over the sandy horizon... nope not looking! But all that shaking must have been them crashing she wondered to herself how large the ship was to make such a massive quake.

Walking back to the village she picks through the place hoping to find something to make the skiff look better it was in pretty sad shape sitting out in the weather for all that time.

Breaking loose pieces of wall off she shudders at the feel under her feet, they were excited did they know night was coming. She had found that after being here for a while she noticed the movements they made under the ground when the started to get excited to get out of there caves. She wishes there caves would just cave in on them and the light would kill them all she thing as she climbs on top of the roof. Ripping loose metal from the roof she sees into the one rounded roof room, seems to have a well like structure it. Bad feels started to chill her bones and she grabbed her metal and took it to the skiff, then she pursed her lips I can't fix it she thinks looking at the wind bashed wings. 

Did people weld parts on it, was it even possible would this heap even fly if they got power for it.  Flopping into the sand she sighs maybe they don't want to help her at all maybe they s aw her and freaked out thinking shit another person to save. 

Dark thoughts continued to move around in her head as she sits there. Sitting in the hot sand she remembers her cat, probably long dead now she missed Kirri a soft white and cat with blue eyes. Thinking of Kirri brought tears to her eyes as she stroked the sand softly with her hands. Pets hadn't been allowed on the ship so she had left Kirri with her friend as she made her first trip into the unknown. Now she was here in this hell did her friend even know what happened.

Sitting in the sand for a long time she then hears sound, ignoring them she bows her head. Was not the first time she had imagined she was not alone with a ground full of monsters. Then she hears it someone shouts 'hey' shooting up like a bullet she looks to the sound. People more than before a kid was running towards her, 'Hey they never said someone else was here!' The kid seems excited to see her.

Rei opens her mouth when someone else shouts, 'Get away from them.' Rei looks up to see the blond-haired man from before he was holding up a gun. 

Instincts kicked in and she ran behind the skiff, looking for the bes place to run to she hears a deep voice say, 'She is nothing you need to worry about just a survivor of something else.' How did he know she thinks to herself her heart was beating loud enough she could hear the blood flowing through her.

Gun... run seeing an opening she dashes running to jump on a roof  running between buildings she hides in some barrels. Bad humans go hide, her animal instincts were on overdrive, the whole fight or flight instincts. She noticed the more she was alone, the closer to an animal she became. She felt her body calm and her heart rate slow, she was ok sitting in the confined space in the dark she could not even see her hands.

 It was the one thing that always worried her as she sat in the dark she would not see well, everything was blurry  even in a slight amount of light the world was just a blurry mess. Feeling safe she crawls out of the barrel to hear the deep voice, 'Can you be ready when the time comes?'

Almost tipping the barrel in shock she looks towards him to see him crouched on a barrel next to hers, 'What do you mean?'

'They are using the materials you collected and repairing the skiff, you collect what you can and you wait in there for me to return, gotta get more power cells. But you should stay hidden, Johns seems a bit gun happy at the moment,' he said looking at her curiously.

'Supplies, I got some food stored up and some spare medical supplies from around.' She says looking at him with wide eyes, 'are we really going to leave?'

At the he smile, 'Ya kiddo we are really going go leave.' He pats her on the head ruffling her hair a bit.

'I am not a kid,' she says indignantly looking at him fully for the first time, he is huge compared to her 5 feet also muscled with no hair and wearing goggles. Wow, with that voice too, so handsome but way out of her league.

Frowning she looks away as he says, 'Ok, not a kid go collect your stuff when we leave I believe its now.' He says as he takes off, Rei watches him run and jump down onto the sandcat. looking towards the horizon she sees the eclipse on its way. 

On its way she shivers in realization watching the sandcat roll away with all the survivors. Jumping from the roof she starts for her pod to collect supplies.


End file.
